The invention relates to a telescoping shock damper, and more particularly, to a seal for a telescoping shock damper.
A telescoping shock damper of the general kind is disclosed in German Federal Pat. No. 2759943. The gasket that is used therein includes two sealing rings spaced apart axially from one another, which are made and installed independently of one another.
It is the purpose of the invention to provide a telescoping shock damper which, while having equal usefull life, is sealed around the plunger rod by a sealing ring which is easier to manufacture and install.